


The world you crave

by Petra



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A villanelle for Charles and Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world you crave

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://minoanmiss.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**minoanmiss**](http://minoanmiss.dreamwidth.org/). Originally posted in comments with other poetry [here](http://petra.dreamwidth.org/554409.html).

When I met you, my life began to change,  
And then I learned what change, true change, could be.  
The world you crave is dangerous and strange.

It seems that nothing is beyond your range,  
Your guiding star, your purpose: to be free.  
When I met you, my life began to change

And all my old assumptions rearranged.  
I know the rules for bedding Liberty;  
The world you crave is dangerous and strange,

And so are we. Come, then; we shall exchange  
The hiding of the past for open glee.  
When I met you, my life began to change;

I never dreamed that I would love. Derange  
My bed, my heart, my life, but hear my plea:  
The world you crave is dangerous and strange.

If we should disagree, I'll not shortchange  
Your thoughts, but trust my heart. Trust me.  
When I met you, my life began to change;  
The world you crave is dangerous and strange.  



End file.
